Secret
by Oceanwind
Summary: "Promise me we'll keep this to ourselves," Draco said wildly and turned to face her. She held out her pinky. He looked at it with confusion. She wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise," she whispered dejectedly. Sometimes secrets aren't worth keeping.
1. Before Hogwarts

**Secret**

**Before Hogwarts**

"I hate you," Hermione heaved out. She had her arms crossed firmly across her chest which was rising and falling rapidly. For a ten year old girl with wild brown hair and slightly bucked teeth she was rather intimidating.

"Well I don't hate you," Draco responded. He took a deep breath. "We can still be friends Hermione. It'd just have to be in secret. I don't want you to get hurt being around me," he was worried about her getting hurt. He wasn't sure how that could happen, but he had a dreaded feeling in his gut.

"What if I don't want to be friends with someone who pretends to hate my guts?" she growled angrily stomping her foot on the ground.

"You don't understand. Hermy—"

"Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped and picked up a stick to throw at him. It landed and left a rising bruise on Draco's shin. Even with all the pain it caused hitting his bone he ignored it and reached out to her as she tried to run away.

"Please understand. I'll still look out for you. You'll still be my best friend. Just… my parents can't know. If you get into Hogwarts. If you are a witch. You'll be in a lot of danger being my friend."

"What if I'm willing to be in danger?"

"I can't let you do that for me," he said firmly. "It'd be best if we just pretended we didn't know each other at first. Okay?" he asked. He wanted things to be alright between them. He hoped they both were sorted into the same house. Hopefully… Ravenclaw, he would even settle for Hufflepuff if it meant keeping his best friend. Then they wouldn't have to worry about other peoples opinions on their friendship as much.

"Okay," Hermione agreed after a moment of thinking about it. "I mean we already are keeping secrets," she said and they both thought of the lies they told their parents daily.

Draco would say he going out to fly his broom about the grounds of the manor, and once he was out of sight he would fly straight to the back of his property and wait there for Hermione to find her way. They had been doing that for two years.

Hermione and Draco met when Draco's mother decided to show Draco just how awfully muggles lived one day. His mother was trying to teach him to appreciate being a pure blood. To feel more powerful and dominant by seeing how weak humans were without magic, that was supposed to have been his lesson. She left him at school for a half a day. Not even half a day, for a mere hour, to see what muggles his age did. She had hoped it would scare him.

It did nothing of the sort. About a minute into it Hermione Granger introduced herself to him and showed him around the class room. She even saved him from eating a cookie that fell into the sand box and was offered to him as a prank.

That was how Draco found out she was a witch. She got mad at the boy who tried to give Draco the rotten cookie and his fingers swelled up like big fat sausages. Hermione lied then and told the teacher he had been stung by a bee.

"Her-min-o-knee?" Draco remembered having a small problem pronouncing her name.

"Yes?" the girl questioned.

"Let's be best friends forever," he suggested excitedly and Hermione eagerly agreed. To an eight year old mind, this was a lifelong pact. To an eight year old mind that was just staring to learn the ways of the world and to understand his parent's hate; he would have never dreamed that it would interfere with his new found friendship. He was appalled at how his mother treated his new friend when he introduced her. He felt terrible when he heard his mum whisper Mudblood and saw the tears form in his friend's eyes. He followed after her once she ran away from them.

"Hermione, please wait. She didn't mean it," he begged when he found her next to the bench outside the school yard.

"Yes she did," she sobbed hiding her head in her sleeves. "She meant every word. She hates me," she cried. And eight years old and not understanding why his mother hated his new friend he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care what she thinks. We are best friends for life. Meet me beyond that hill in two days and we'll play with some of my toys. Okay?" He was more demanding her than asking her. A trait he would never drop.

And in two days time they played with all the magical toys that he had. He laughed as his new friend excitedly asked how to work toys. He explained everything.

"Wow so you're really a muggle then?" he asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to invite her close to their house. That was why they meet on the corner of his property. Far off away from muggle's but close enough to the school for Hermione to walk.

"What's a muggle?" She asked holding up a golden ball as it fluttered it's wings lazily.

"Well you are," he said grinning taking the Snitch from her and tossing it up into the air. "You're a muggle and I'm a wizard. Well I'm not yet but I will be when I go to Durmstrang," he said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Where's that? What's that?" Hermione asked sitting on her knees staring at him enthralled.

"It's in Norway, or maybe Sweden. The exact location is forbidden to be known by anyone really. It's a magic school for Wizard's and Witches," he said easily as if she was stupid. Hermione pouted.

"Are there any closer to London?" she asked hopefully.

"Well yeah. There's Hogwarts," and he laughed as she sat up excitedly. They talked for hours as they played with the toys.

And they lied. Every day for two years they lied to their parents about playing outside to meet up with each other. Hermione's lies weren't as bad. Simply I'm going out now. I'll be back before dark, and sometimes her parents weren't even home to acknowledge the call. Draco would tell his parent's he was flying and although he was flying across the grounds and out of sight he was doing it to meet a muggle. They never missed a day. Sometimes Draco would even follow Hermione back to her house to play there. Sometimes he would sneak in late at night if they hadn't been able to see each other.

Slowly though Draco became aware of the situation their friendship was thrust into. Slowly he realized that his parents had an irrational hate for all muggles before they even knew them. It scared him to be honest. He was worried that they would find out about his friendship with Hermione. What was even more bizarre was that Hermione was slowly showing more and more magical power by the day.

He began to realize that soon she would be getting her Owl that would say she had been accepted into Hogwarts and suddenly Durmstrang did not seem so appealing anymore. Why would he want to go to a school that doesn't accept muggles? He would never be able to see Hermione again.

He had to be careful though. He had to protect their friendship. He couldn't let anyone find out he was best friends with a muggle.

"Promise we'll keep this a secret?" he asked her as they waited with baited breath for her eleventh birthday.

She stuck her pinky out, a grin flashing across her face. Draco stared at it for a moment dumbly before Hermione laughed loudly and wrapped her pinky around his.

"I pinky promise," she said dejectedly. He knew she was sad that she couldn't act like she normally did around him but that was for the best. He really hoped he was sorted into the same house as her.

"I'm warning you. I'm going to act like I don't know you. My family doesn't like muggles. I'm going to be mean to you at first," he wanted to save their friendship but at the same time he wasn't going to give everything up for it.

She nodded.

"You do realize that I'm going to lose respect for you once this happens," she said solemnly.

"Can you still be friends with someone you don't have respect for?" he whispered. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to that. He really didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to start out school on the wrong foot. He had to be good, and act like his parent's expected him too. Hermione was a smart girl, and that was part of the reason they got along so well. She would come to understand in time. Hell, she even understood now.

"I'll try," she said warmly and she playfully punched him in the arm. "We'll find out if I get into the school tomorrow won't we?" she asked excitedly. She was bouncing up and down on her heels and kept her eyes peeled on the sky as often as she could as if she was expecting the owl to swoop down any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Name is subject to change. Probably to 'This Game We Play' or 'Secret Games'. What do you guys think? I hope this chapter was enjoyed. :D. Let me know how I'm doing with this one.

Thanks to **TruthHurtsLikeHell** for being the beta to this story. I really am thankful for it. She fixed it up all up nicely ;).


	2. The Owl Arrives

**The Owl Arrives**

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Draco whispered as he handed her a wrapped parcel. Her face lit up in the moon light that was spilling from her window.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said bashfully, but contradicted any further argument by tearing open the corners of it.

He didn't say anything as she timidly pulled out a device from her nightstand. A bright light popped on and for a moment he thought she had just cast a spell with a wand. The device in her hand though was too thick to be a wand. He grinned at her as she handed it to him and explained it was a flashlight, a muggle device used for muggles to carry light with them. He knew why she didn't turn on her light in her room.

Her parents were slowly becoming concerned about Hermione's antics and being outside so much. She loved to read and she would often take a book with her to their meeting place and read in silence while they enjoyed each other's company. Their friendship was perfect like that. However, on days she came back covered in mud her parents would frown and wonder what sort of mischief their child was getting up to. They had started asking questions. They started checking up on her.

She gasped, pulling Draco from his thoughts. She jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

"I love it!" she beamed and held the book an arm's length away from her to look at it properly.

It was a rather old dusty copy of a book he had in his library. His father had insisted on buying him brand new books, something Draco thought was pointless since he already had them, but he didn't argue. He had thought it would have been a good present for Hermione. She loved to read and she could read this book before she even got to school. She would know some of the things that she would be getting into. Besides it wasn't like anyone had looked at this book in a while. It was obviously his mother or father's forgotten uncared for book. Why not give it to his friend for her to enjoy? Plus it saved her some money, and she would have had to get it anyways.

"Hogwarts: A History," she said reverently as she flipped open the cover. Inside was messy hand writing that Draco had scrawled on there before he had slipped out of his house.

_Hermione,_

_I know you'll be a brilliant witch. I'm glad we are friends. Can't wait to start school with you and I hope we get sorted into the same House!_

_Love,_

_D.M. _

"You really think I'll be a good witch?" she asked looking up from her new treasure. He nodded and smiled brightly at her.

"I think you'll be the best in our year at the very least," he said firmly. He grinned as she grabbed a pillow and squealed into it to muffle the noise.

A light suddenly popped on from the hallway and leaked into the room. Both of them froze in terror before Draco dived off the bed and rolled under it. Hermione hurriedly stuffed the book and it's wrappings under her pillow.

"Hermione?" came the gentle call with a light knock before her mother appeared at the door. "Hermione are you okay?" she asked taking a step into the room.

Draco felt his heart beating rapidly. How could her mother not hear that? He wiggled under the bed clutching a discarded and forgotten box closer to his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine Mum," Hermione answered her voice squeaking slightly.

"I thought I heard voices..." she trailed off and sighed. "Well happy birthday, dear," she said and fully entered the room. She sat on the corner of the bed making it sink down and nearly touch Draco. He felt as if his breathing were as loud as a Dragon's roar. He placed the box firmly to his mouth hoping to smother the sound.

"You are nearly a grown woman now. I think it's time we had the talk," she said quietly as she shifted on the bed making it sink slightly lower.

"No need, Mum. I already read about it," Hermione said quickly. Her voice sounded terribly embarrassed. There was deadly silence for a moment before her mother chuckled lightly.

"I was looking forward to that talk," she sounded sad. The bed squeaked as she shifted slightly again. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My little book worm," she said and Draco heard the sound of a smooch before the bed bounced back up away from him.

"Goodnight, Mum," she said quietly and he heard her shuffle on her bed. She pulled the sheets up a little bit and he felt somewhat exposed.

"Goodnight, dear," her mum answered softly and the door slid shut with a gentle click. Several seconds later the light clicked off and the house returned to its quiet state.

Draco was frozen under her bed. He didn't want to move; he was scared that he would make a loud noise and have Hermione's mum come back. He didn't hear Hermione either. Had she fallen asleep? He wanted to growl but he kept quiet. No need to make a noise. Slowly he shimmied out from under the bed. He rolled over to lie on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Draco?" Hermione timidly called. Her whisper was so quiet he was surprised it carried to the ground for him to hear.

"Yeah?" he muttered softly. He felt like his voice was lighter than the wind.

"What happens if the owl doesn't come?" he was surprised to hear how vulnerable she sounded. It was unlike her to second guess herself.

"It's going to come," he said firmly. He sat up to look at her. Her hair was sprawled across her pillow as she leaned over the edge of her bed to get a better look at him. She smiled. Her buckteeth fit on her smile. It was adorable on her. Her brown eyes sparkled with hope as she dropped her hand over the edge of the bed to reach for him.

He grabbed her offered hand and scooted closer to the bed.

"I'll wait with you until it does come," he said quietly.

He had already gotten his owl earlier in the summer with his birthday. They waited, and waited. Hermione sighed impatiently and flipped open her new book and clicked on her flashlight. She poured over the pages. Draco quietly slipped onto the bed and peered over her shoulder. He read a few paragraphs before he grabbed the book from her.

"Let's go flying!" he whispered urgently. He had been dying to take her out on his broom. He wanted to talk to her about that feeling he got when he was flying. He had always tried to explain it to her but flying was something beyond words. It was an experience that she had to, well... experience to understand. Hermione however, always came up with excuses.

"We're waiting for my owl!" she glowered as he jumped down from her bed without a sound and pulled the covers off of her.

"So if we are flying will see it," he said easily. He grinned and scooped her up into his arms.

"Draco," she hissed lowly and pounded on his chest. He struggled to keep his hold on her and wound up placing her back down on the ground.

"We won't go far," he promised. He strode to her closet and pulled out his broom. "We'll just fly along in the yard," he grinned wickedly as she shuddered.

"It's not natural," she said digging her heels into the ground as he attempted to pull her towards the window.

"It's magic," he said firmly. She would have to accept it sooner or later. He still hadn't been able to convince her to fly with him yet. She was perfectly happy reading the literature he provided when she begged enough.

Their argument was interrupted with a soft tap at the window.

Hermione pushed past him and dashed to the window. A snowy white owl rested on the window's ledge. She flung open her window and offered her arm out to the bird. It hooted in appreciation and hopped on, offering the letter tied to its leg.

_Hermione Granger_

_14 Hatford Rd. The Second Bedroom to the Left on the Top Floor_

_Aldebury,Wiltshire, United Kingdom_

Her address and room was scrawled along the top of the letter. Hermione stared at it momentarily before she tore it open with vigour. She grinned as she skimmed the letter's contents.

"It says there will be a witch here to help explain this to my parents tomorrow promptly at 2 pm," she said excitedly. She jumped over to Draco and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you!" she squealed and danced around her room happily. Draco found himself grinning wildly with her. She grabbed his hands and spun wildly in a circle. She laughed loudly and merrily but suddenly tripped on the corner of a rug and crashed loudly to the floor. It was mere seconds until they heard loud footsteps approaching the door and at this point they didn't have time to hide.

"HERMIONE? What in the world are you doing in here?" Her mum yelled dashing into the room.

Mrs. Granger took in the situation before her with difficulty. What on earth was a boy, no doubt barely older than Hermione, doing in her room? At this time of night? She would have thought better of Hermione, especially considering that her daughter had often told her boys were messy, immature kids. Rational thought was completely out of the window.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she shrieked, pointing at Draco.

"Uh... hi, Mrs. Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself calmly and held his hand out to her as he timidly took a few steps forward. "I'm a Wizard—"

"A WHAT?" she yelled, and by this time her husband had begun to storm into the room.

"Yeah, I'm a Wizard. Your daughter is a Witch," he said quickly holding his hands out defensively.

"What ruddy madness is this?" Mr. Granger grumbled, irritated by the noise.

"They must have been playing some sort of game or something," Mrs. Granger whispered to him. "Look Draco, dearie, you shouldn't be here at this hour," she said, coming forward to grab his hand. "We'll call your parents and have them get you," she assured, firmly grasping his hand.

"We were not playing a _game_. He's telling the truth. I'm a witch," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, what rubbish is this?" her mother demanded, rounding to face her daughter. She was squeezing Draco's arm with a little too much force.

"It's not rubbish," Draco snapped and pulled his wrist free, "show her the letter, Hermione."

"Get out of my house, boy," Mr. Granger growled and grasped Draco's shoulder.

"Let him go!" Hermione yelled. "Look here's the letter," she waved the letter wildly in the air as she rushed forward to her father's side. She swept Draco behind her, shielding him from her parent's view. "Read that. An owl just gave it to me."

"An owl?" her mother scoffed but took the letter in her hands and began to read it in the dim light. Her face slowly began to fall as she looked it over.

"Is this serious?" she whispered waving the letter threateningly at Draco.

"What's so hard to believe about it?" he snapped. "_Muggles,_ I swear..."

"I'm a muggle," Hermione said firmly, interrupting him before he could finish his thought out loud.

"And look how bloody confused your parents are!" he snapped. He pulled away from her protective hold and reached for his broom. "I'm out of here."

He kicked up his broom and leapt out the window. He was shaking; he was so blind with fury. He had never been treated like a fool before and much less by people who knew nothing about magic. He was furious. How could people be so arrogant to the world? How dare her parents act as if this was all his doing? It was their fault Hermione was a witch. They had somehow given her blood magic.

"Draco, wait," he heard Hermione call out. He turned to see her leaning dangerously out her window. Her face was twisted in pain and her own anger. Her eyes seemed to be glistening with tears; at least that's what it looked like in the moon light. And for a moment he felt pain for his best friend. He felt bad that this had happened. If he had left earlier this would have never happened.

"What do you want?" He asked spinning his broom around to face her fully. She was still his best friend after all. Her father appeared at the window his eyes wide with shock.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at him yelling over Hermione's own shouts. He grabbed something and chucked it out the window at him. Draco couldn't tell what the object was but still that was beyond uncalled for.

Hermione was crying begging him to stay but he could only see red and - if it was at all possible - all he could hear was red as well. Muggles couldn't understand magic. They shouldn't have it. Magic should only be for those born into it. Her parents were scared of what they didn't know and they should never know about this world. Without another word he took off, speeding away back to his mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okiii... well... I hope this was enjoyed. ;)

**TruthHurtsLikeHell** and **LittleMissLoony** are the two amazing betas for this story. They are really what makes this story!


	3. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Harry Potter or any of the character's. I'm merely borrowing them to fit in a plot I made up that involves J.K. Rowlings characters... and some of her events... enjoy ;)

**It Begins**

"Draco please!" Hermione cried, her hands clenching his robes. "They were just confused! It was an unsettling experience. That's why a teacher is supposed to come and explain it to them and one did so they are all better now. They are being very supportive now," she pleaded as he jerked his robes away from her.

"Oh _now_ they're supportive? I hate them," he said stubbornly and walked further down the cobblestone street. "Try to keep out of sight. I sent my mum to look at wands and my dad is buying me books. Come on, let's go get some robes."

"They want to apologize for that night," she said weakly but she followed him.

"I told you they don't mean anything to me. We're still going to be friends whether they like it or not," he said firmly.

He just had that feeling that he would be forbidden from ever seeing her again. He couldn't take that feeling. They couldn't take away his best friend. They had no right to. He heard her sigh and again mumble excuses for her parents. He wondered briefly how she had managed to ditch them in this place but decided he didn't care. He kept walking down the street until he went into a small shop hoping that she was following discreetly.

"You get fitted first," he mumbled and then went on ignoring her. He couldn't be seen talking to her here. There were too many people. Too many connections were around this area, connections to his family and for his family that he really didn't care about.

"Draco," she pouted. "Are we still friends?" she asked quietly.

He wondered what kind of fool she took him for. He wouldn't give up their friendship just because she had useless parents. He hadn't directly said it though and he realized his friend needed that encouragement now. He grinned at her widely and held out his pinky and latched it onto hers.

"Of course we are still friends. Just remember we have to be more secretive now. We are in the Wizarding world," he reminded her. He released her pinky promptly and strode around the store. "My father expects me to get into Slytherin. He said there was a trick to making sure I got in there," he said quietly.

He knew that she knew about all the houses. She knew the traits and characteristics of each one. She knew that this house was the one with the most prejudice and that it would nearly be impossible for them to be friends if they weren't in the same house. He watched her reaction through hooded eyes though. He knew she thought down on this house. He was always suggesting Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He had never really said anything about listening to his parents.

"If you go there I'm going to Gryffindor," she said firmly. Her eyes were laughing and holding a challenge.

"Then there will be no way we can be friends."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? That house has a huge rivalry," he growled and threw green fabric her way.

"So we'll be the first to prove them wrong and show that people from those houses can be friends," she said stubbornly.

"No we can't show them," he hissed anger building in his voice. Why couldn't she understand? He would get nowhere in Slytherin or this world if people knew his weakness. People could never know that his resolve wasn't absolute that his standards were actually lower than what they expected.

"I hate this already," she sighed as she picked out some red and gold fabric.

"Why hello there dears are you both here together?" the shop keeper asked appearing out of the back suddenly.

"No," they both half shouted together.

They both blushed both for different reasons. Draco, blushed for the fact that it was now painstakingly obvious that they knew each other, and Hermione, blushed for raising her voice at the defenceless shop keeper.

"Well alright then dear I'll start with you," she made a grab for Draco but he dodged and gently shoved Hermione forward.

"Ladies first," he purred and offered his politest smile. He thought it looked genuine but from the look Hermione gave him he must've made it look like a horrible grimace. He would have to work on his fake smiles. She was holding back laughter behind her hand. She waved him at him as the lady pulled her back into the room.

"See you when school starts," she said excitedly.

"Yeah... See you then," he whispered. He hoped the Hat would see through his father's trick... and that Hermione wouldn't wind up in Gryffindor.

Hermione finished and flashed him a grateful smile as he was ushered into the back room as well. He heard something chime in the front of the store and the lady disappeared and reappeared with a shaggy looking kid.

He had jet black hair and green piercing eyes with broken looking glasses. He looked annoyed and somewhat bored. This kid would have been in Slytherin that was for sure. Time to start making those connections his father was always talking about.

"Hello," he greeted in what he hoped was a polite voice, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," the kid greeted quickly and took his place on the stool next to him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he rushed.

He felt like he really wanted this kid to be his friend for some reason. In that one yes he wanted this bored kid's approval. It wasn't like people to be so uninterested.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

He really had no intention of doing that. He was just hoping that the kid would burst into talk of Quidditch an easy topic for anyone to talk about.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" he asked hoping to entice the kid into conversation.

"No," came the short reply.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

What was this kid's deal? He hadn't really had to make friends in a while. Hermione was the last friend he made. Maybe he had forgotten how to make friends?

"_I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" He would miss flying his first year. He sighed.

"No," the boy said curtly.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He was just saying that.

In all honesty, Hufflepuff would have been decent. He remembered how mad he was at Hermione still though, saying she'd be in Gryffindor. He was definitely going to Slytherin now.

"Mmm," the boy responded looking down at his feet. They sat in silence for a moment. He needed to get this kid's attention. He needed another friend besides Hermione.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco exclaimed, looking out the window to see a hulking man holding two ice cream cones. He was grinning in a creepy, friendly way but he also seemed like the type of man your parents warned you not to go near. Like he might kidnap you or something.

"That's Hagrid," the boy said, slightly pleased, as if he was mocking the man too. "He works at Hogwarts," he seemed glad to know something that Draco didn't.

"Oh," he said racking his brain. That name sounded so familiar. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy said tightly as if he was disgusted by it too.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed," Draco divulged, happy that he and the kid were finally having a conversation.

"I think he's brilliant," the kid said suddenly defensive. Draco looked him over. He had to be joking.

"_Do_ you?" he let out a fake smile. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the kid said shortly. He suddenly felt very bad for the kid. He couldn't imagine not having parents. Then again if they were muggles then it was probably better off that they weren't around for this kid to become a Wizard.

"Oh sorry," he said lightly knowing it was a touching topic. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding families. What's your surname, anyways?" he asked offhand. During his whole rant he was thinking about Hermione. _She's different. She knows all this stuff. Because ... you told her_, the back of his mind sneered.

"That's you done, my dear," the shop keeper interrupted. The boy didn't say anything as he hopped down from the stool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said quietly. He watched as the boy paid and left with the hulking man.

()()()()()()

"Yeah I'll write," Draco promised his mum as she gave him one last squeeze. He gave his father a curt nod before he grabbed his trunk and loaded it onto the train. With a sigh, he fell into the nearest empty compartment.

He peered out the door as he saw brown bushy hair come tumbling past. He reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her into the compartment.

"What a bloody nightmare," he said, sighing and sitting back down. Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"I thought we weren't supposed to see each other in the Wizarding world?" she said sternly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

What did she want from him? Did she want him to say that he missed her? That these two weeks without her constant companionship had been the worst two weeks of his life? He started to open his mouth when the door slide open and a fat little kid stuck his nose in.

"Uh... H-Have either of you... seen a toad?" the kid stumbled out.

"No," Hermione said sweetly. She shot a smile at Draco. "We'll Owl?" she questioned, before she turned to the kid again. "I'll help you look if you want," and then she exited with the kid.

How could she be so much better at making friends? He resolved right there that he was going to make friends too. More than her and be more popular than her.

Crabbe and Goyle, two old childhood friends, showed up at that moment and he couldn't help but grin widely.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is on this train," Crabbe said excitedly.

"What really?" Draco said without so much as greeting his old friends.

"Yeah, let's go find him," the two boys turned and quickly led the way to where they thought Harry Potter was.

Draco pushed forward and peered inside. It was the boy from the shop, the bored one with black hair and jet green eyes. _That_ was Harry Potter?

"Is it true?" he said sliding open the door. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," he said not even looking at Draco but studying Crabbe and Goyle who were lurking behind him. How rude to forget to introduce them.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said, jerking his thumb to point at the two boys. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red head in the corner sniggered and tried to hide it behind a cough.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father has told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

He turned his attention back to Harry once he saw the other kid's face paled.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

And then he politely extended his hand out for Harry to shake. After all, being friends with the most famous wizard in this age would be the only connection he would need.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he responded coolly, leaving Draco's hand untouched.

He now realized he had made a fool of himself the entire time. There would be no new chance with this kid.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he growled out slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

He might have gone too far. Both boys stood up.

"Say that again," The red head demanded, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" he sneered. He liked these boys less and less. They couldn't keep up with the taunts and were a level below him. He didn't need them as friends.

"Unless you get out now," Potter snapped, his green eyes flashing.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Goyle reach for some food and then suddenly scream. Goyle was throwing his hand around wildly in the air with some sort of rat like creature hanging off his finger. Draco and Crabbe backed up as Goyle flung the beast into the window. The other two dashed out of the room. A second later he did as well. He saw Hermione come bounding towards them because of the noise and gave her a deadly look. "Stay away from those two," he growled as he stormed off after his two 'friends'.

()()()()()()()()

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, presenting the first years to a stern looking witch. She was wearing emerald-green robes, Slytherin colours. Draco grinned widely at her but she didn't seem to take notice.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," and with that she pulled the door open wide.

The new students behind him crowded closer together like a flock of scared sheep. The witch began ranting about house points and the four different houses before she said a few sharp words and leaving the waiting chamber they had been escorted into.

He saw the red head and Potter whispering to each other and Potter suddenly losing some colour in his face. A group of girls screamed as some ghosts appeared flying out of the walls. Albeit it was startling, it was nothing to scream over. They exchanged some words with the students after heatedly arguing with each other.

"Move along now," said the sharp witch. She had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts defeated floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall said, leading them out into the Great Hall.

The tables were filled almost to the brim, but at the tables nearest the sorting hat there was a gap in each table for the new students to sit. Thousands of candles floated in the air and the ceiling dazzled like the brilliant night sky. Even for one who grew up with magic it was still a sight to behold.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_," he heard Hermione whisper, talking to no one in particular and smiled to himself. He had given her that book to read.

The professor pulled out a stool and placed an old looking hat on top of it. The first years stared at it dumbly for a moment before it busted out into song. Something about peering into your heart and mind to find where it should place you. The only line Draco paid any attention to was what it sang about Slytherin.

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

Real friends. He wanted real friends, that he could use and achieve his goals with. What were his goals? That didn't matter now. He could get real friends. Hopefully Hermione had changed her mind. They could be in the same house. He grinned at her but she wasn't paying any attention as the hat finished its song.

And then the sorting began. Two were sorted into Hufflepuff right off the bat and then one into Ravenclaw. Draco lost interest until he heard Hermione's name being called out. He waited with baited breath as the hat sat on top of her head. A look of concentration plastered on its hat like a face. Was that a face? He didn't care as he waited for it to finish sorting her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed and Draco felt his heart shatter. He would never get into Gryffindor. He scowled as he waited for his name to be called.

He walked forward with ease as he pulled the hat up. He screamed in his mind over and over 'SLYTHERIN' hoping that the hat wouldn't hesitate to argue. It didn't. The hat had barely touched his head before it bellowed out "SLYTHERIN!" for all to hear.

He noticed the Gryffindor table explode with noise as Harry Potter was sorted into their house: the two Weasley twins were taunting the rest of the school, screaming over and over again "We got Potter!" He was slightly irritated that Potter had gotten the loudest cheer. After all he seemed to be rather rude and an unpleasant type. He should have been in Hufflepuff.

_And where should you have been?_ His mind questioned as he and the rest of the school waited for the Gryffindor table to settle down so the sorting could commence again. What a ridiculous question. He should have been in Slytherin. That's where he was sorted. That's where the hat had put him. _That's where you put yourself_, his mind hissed but he shrugged it off. He would get true friends now.

"Zabini, Blaise," McGonagall called and the last student was sorted into Slytherin. True friends. He clapped loudly for this last student and moved to sit beside him and shake his hand. The Hall suddenly grew silent as their headmaster stood.

"Welcome," Albus Dumbledore greeted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" and then he sat back down. Draco let a laugh pull out from his throat before politely clapping with the rest of his house.

"Is he a bit mad?" Blaise asked from next to him.

"Yes. But I think that he just gave the school the password to his office for the next four months," Draco said, pondering as food magically appeared on their plates. He grinned and dug into the meal. He was rather starving.

He was just about to tuck in when a ghost decided to sit down next to him and Zabini. He didn't say anything but just sat there staring straight ahead. One of the older students laughed and finally got the ghost to engage in some conversation but not before Draco had lost all of his appetite.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said, finishing up his speech that Draco had not been paying any attention to. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" he cried happily.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune... and off we go!"

Everyone busted into random tunes and sang the song at different paces. The twins at the Gryffindor table were singing to a funeral march and finished last. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines when they finished and clapped loudly for the rest of the school's silence.

"Ah, music," he said wiping invisible tears from his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

And with that the prefects called out to the first years and everyone left the giant Hall. The stumbled with tired eyes after their prefects and suddenly the groups diverged: the Gryffindors heading off to the right; the Hufflepuffs to the left; the Ravenclaws to the left and up the stairs, and the Slytherins to the right and the dungeons.

He gratefully talked to Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini as they climbed into their beds. As soon as his head touched his pillow he passed out into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... what do you think? :D. Two or four more chapter's should cover the first year... this story is going to be a long one. Still not sure about how I want to do the ending. Normally that's what I start with hahaha. Either way. If you enjoyed it let me know if not... let me know what to improve on!

Thanks to **TruthHurtsLikeHell** and **LittleMissLoony**. The two awesome betas for this story! **LittleMissLoony** just had a birthday and for the upteenth time I want to wish her a Happy Birthday! Hahaha. I wrote a one shot for her as well called Infatuated if you want to check it out.

In other news... I got a Rabbit and she's a queer little thing. Acts more like a cat than a shy timid bunny but hell that's fine with me! She fits in with my personality more. I'm just worried that she might turn into the bunny from Monte Python and rip my throat out while I'm sleeping... just so you guys know if I stop updating that might be what happened ;).


	4. Potions, Flying, and Dueling

**Secret**

**Potions, Flying, and Dueling**

The first week of class went by quickly enough. Draco went to his lessons and received assignments just like everyone else. He did his homework right away, sometimes even during class if he finished his work early. When he had spare time he would explore, with Crabbe and Goyle breathing down his neck. The two were rather insufferable. They were like lost sheep without someone telling them what to do. Not that it bothered Draco all that much. He just wished that they could offer more stimulating conversation.

Blaise never really explored much. He would stay in the common room in between classes and keep his nose down. The boy didn't like attracting a lot of attention for some reason. He liked to keep to himself and away from others. Draco didn't blame him. The Hogwarts student body was rather mean to first years. Especially the Weasley twins, they were particularly nasty to Slytherin first years for some reason. It was best to travel in a pack of friends when exploring, just in case. The twins seemed to like targeting first years when they were alone. Draco had learned firsthand on his way to Herbology only two days into the year.

Draco had ditched Crabbe and Goyle merely moments before as he sauntered quickly down the hall. It was nearly impossible to engage others in conversation with those two hanging around and glaring at everyone that wasn't in Slytherin house. As he rounded the corner out the large entrance doors he could see the tops of the green houses. He picked up his pace, nervous for some unexplained reason.

"Oi!" he heard a deep voice of an older student call. "Oi, Malfoy was it?" said the same voice. He turned slowly and put a smile on his face. If they had been kids of his father's acquaintances he had to be polite. His smile turned into a smirk as he saw the two Weasley twins make their way towards him.

"Yes?" he questioned, looking nervously around. He hardly stood a chance against two third year students on his own. He only knew a couple of spells now. He kept the smirk on his face knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"We heard that you think we're a mob of wizards that are barely kept alive," one of them said with eyes gleaming in the rising sun.

"I said something close to that," he admitted and then turned to keep walking.

Big mistake. Rule number one at Hogwarts is to never turn your back on an enemy. Twenty seven minutes later, Draco stumbled into Herbology with legs that could hardly support him and mud smeared all over him. The teacher unbelievably didn't even notice that he was gone and assumed that he had touched a plant that he shouldn't have messed with and continued on with the lesson. He couldn't say what he was more furious about; the fact that his classmates kept snickering at him, or the fact that the stupid Weasley twins had ambushed him for their brother. He thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. He snorted to himself. Ambushing a first year when they were alone and outnumbered didn't seem very brave to him. After that incident, no matter how annoying he found Crabbe and Goyle, he gratefully accepted their companionship.

Friday approached much too fast for his liking. He was dreading Potions, he didn't like the fact that he would have double Potions with the Gryffindors that day. He wasn't sure if he could avoid Hermione like he had been all week. It would be hard to do considering he missed her even more now. He wondered how her first week went. What new things had she learned? He sighed. He wanted to have a long conversation with her. He wanted to have an actually fulfilling conversation again. Everyone else here was dull by comparison.

He walked to class early and sat down watching as everyone else filed in. He was glad that Zabini decided to sit next to him and Crabbe and Goyle took the desk behind him. A girl named Pansy sat in front of him with another Slytherin girl. She was constantly throwing him weird looks and turning to look at him.

To his dismay Hermione was sitting next to Harry Potter. The boy looked relieved that she was there sitting next to him. Weasley sat behind them with another Gryffindor first year. Draco couldn't suppress the scowl that crossed his face. He hated the Weasleys and he could understand why his father did too now.

The professor walked in, and like all the other teachers took roll call. He skipped over Potter's name, nodded in acknowledgement to Draco when he went over his, and then softly called out Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said, pausing dramatically before continuing. "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

He couldn't help but snicker at the fact that this professor could sort out trouble just as quickly as he had. He wasn't going to fall for this Gryffindor's fame just because he survived something. That didn't make him special. It seemed however, that it made him special enough to be Hermione's friend. He frowned at him openly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," the teacher began after he stared long and hard at Potter. There was something about this teacher that made all the students hang on their seats; they were enraptured in the moment.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Professor Snape flashed a look at Draco. It was a piercing look and one that Draco disliked. It seemed as if the teacher was saying something - something odd, as though he knew his secret. Draco shot a look at Hermione quickly and he saw the Professor sneer. He had just given himself away.

Hermione however looked captivated. Like she couldn't get enough of what this man was saying. Draco mulled over the speech in his mind. It was so muggle-like. Maybe that was why it interested her. He vowed to be better than her in this class if it was the last thing he did.

"Potter!" Snape shouted out suddenly, causing several students to jump in their seats. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. She looked like she was straining not to shout out the answer. Draco couldn't help but snigger as Potter mumbled a dull 'I don't know, sir.'

The answer was easy, if one had looked at the books before the start of term. It was in the first chapter of the Potions book. It was a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione and circled Harry's desk. Why wasn't he letting her answer? She knew what he was talking about.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

He couldn't contain his laughter now. He knew what was going on now. The teacher was putting this boy in his place. He wasn't any better than the rest of them. He was plain and boring. Hermione's hand stayed in the air. She seemed barely able to keep her seat. He knew she was just dying to tell him that she knew that it was a stone in a goat's stomach.

"I don't know, sir," Potter answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered again, and shot a look to silence Draco's laughter. Crabbe and Goyle had been chuckling as well but they fell silent once he did. He felt a twinge of irritation for the two buffoons.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione just couldn't contain herself at this point. She stood up, hand held high as if she was trying to reach for the ceiling. They were the same plant; he could see her practically dying to say that. She was trying to prove her worth as a witch - that was what Hermione wanted to do. He felt a pang of guilt. She was a worthy witch, just her parents should never have known about this school… about magic.

"I don't know," the boy said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people beside him laughed.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. Draco repressed a growl. She was just excited. He could have let her answer a few questions and then she would have calmed down. That was just how Hermione was. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying all that down?"

A lot of shuffling happened then as everyone grabbed quills and parchment.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, _Potter_."

He couldn't say why but he was relieved that Hermione was left out of the point deduction. They were still friends, weren't they?

Snape sorted them into pairs. No big surprise that Hermione was his partner. He smiled uneasily as she sat down next to him. How was he supposed to act?

"Hermione Granger," she said sticking out her hand for him to shake. He merely stared at it dumbly. This was taking it a bit far, wasn't it? He ignored her hand, angry that she could act so nonchalant, and pulled out his supplies.

"Draco Malfoy," he snapped. He tried to reason with himself as they prepared the Potion to cure boils_. You did tell her to act like this; you did say that you had to act like you didn't know each other_. He shot a shy glance at her and smiled weakly. She grinned out of the corner of her mouth.

"We are rivals," she said quietly, almost too quietly for him to catch. He nodded and set to work. With Hermione at his side they executed the perfect potion on their first try.

Professor Snape, however, only addressed Draco's part in the potion and completely ignored Hermione. Draco frowned at that, but didn't say anything against it. This was the teacher in charge of his House.

Suddenly, there was a loud sizzling sound as one of the Gryffindors melted a cauldron and the potion swept across the floor, burning people's shoes. Without thinking, he leapt onto his stool and grabbed Hermione and hoisted her up onto the table.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

The boy whimpered as boils erupted all over his nose. It was Longbottom from the looks of it.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," he said to the student who sat beside him. Then he rounded on Harry and Weasley.

"You—Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Draco smirked and leaned forward to Hermione.

"Nothing wrong with a little competition but it looks like we are going to win the House Cup," he winked, as he offered her a hand down to the ground. She laughed quietly.

"I'll make up for them," she said firmly and jumped down on his foot, causing him to cringe.

()()()()()()()

Flying practice started on Thursday and Draco found himself eagerly awaiting this. If one thing he knew how to do well it was flying. He grinned to himself as he thought about the feeling that he had missed throughout his first week of school. He was pleased to find that Hermione had figured out how to Owl letters and sent him an owl with the School's normal post with a package he got from home. She had hurriedly scrawled a note on there.

_Meet at Library after class today_

_H.G._

As soon as Transfiguration finished that day, he dashed out the door. He quickly lost Crabbe and Goyle and made his way to the Library. Those two buffoons would never check there. He smiled at Hermione's sheer genius.

"Hey," he called out casually, as he spotted her bushy hair. She waved him closer and out of sight from the other students that were there studying.

"I need help," she said, whispering in an exasperated tone. She gestured to the rows of books behind her. "What book would help me the most with flying?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Hermione, learning how to fly is something you cannot learn from a book."

"I know!" she hissed, pulling a book from the shelf at random and scanning the table of contents.

"Alright, alright. There is one book that has a decent amount of tips," he said after a moment of watching her. He smiled as he turned and walked down the row a little ways. He heard her footsteps hurriedly following him.

"So… are Potter and Weasley good company?" he asked.

"Oh, those two? I'm not really close with them," she told him, and he felt a breath escape him. Was he hoping that would have been the case?

"Do you want to be?" he asked quietly, as he grabbed a ladder, pulled it over and climbed a few steps. His fingers lazily searched the titles of books and he stole a glance at her.

"Well, I would like a few friends. Lavender and Parvati aren't the best for conversation. They are a bit… slower than I am," she admitted, a blush pulling up on her face. He was wondering if he should admit that his 'friends' were rather duds too, but kept quiet and chose to ask another question.

"And you think Potter could keep up with you?"

"Out of the Gryffindors? Yes."

He didn't say anything as he grabbed a book and slid down the ladder with ease. He handed the book to her and watched as she hungrily opened the book and began scrolling through its pages.

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_," she said, looking at the title. "I'll have to check this out," she beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Draco," she added, before dashing to the counter to check out her new found treasure.

It would be interesting to see her flying at last now that she was required too. She would try… she would always try. She wouldn't allow herself to get a bad grade. He smirked as he strode out of the library.

()()()()()()

Hermione was reading out loud from her book and that stupid Longbottom was hanging on every word she said. He looked terrified. Draco couldn't help but feel smug. He had no reason to worry; he had flown thousands of times before this. However, seeing Longbottom sitting that close to Hermione was really bothering him.

His mail came with home cooked goodies and he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He shoved his goodies to Crabbe and Goyle and made his way towards them.

"It's a Remembrall!" Longbottom exclaimed, holding up a glass ball full of white smoke. "Gran knows I forget things, so this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" his face fell as Draco strode even closer to the table, "… you've forgotten something..." The ball's smoke turned scarlet.

Draco reached over and snatched it out of his hand. He couldn't help it. He shouldn't be that close to Hermione. Hermione began to say something as Potter and Weasley jumped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall said, practically dashing up to the small group.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," The Longbottom whined. He scowled and dropped it in front of him.

"Just looking," he said in what he hoped was a casual voice, and slinked away from the table. Of course, his two shadows had found him. He sighed to himself. Would he ever find his real friends?

()()()()()()()()

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say up!" Madam Hooch demanded.

"UP!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

Draco's broom leapt into his hand. He was surprised about how different the broom felt and readjusted his grip. He smirked as Hermione's broom rolled on the ground away from her. She was still too nervous. She scowled and said 'up' firmly until finally it jumped into her hand.

Madam Hooch went on a long spew about how to mount their brooms and walked up and down the rows correcting students' grips. He blushed, ashamed, when she came by and slandered his whole style. That shouldn't matter as long as he was comfortable and was able to ride the broom safely. He blushed even more when he saw Potter looking his way and snickering.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

Longbottom had to wreck it for everyone. Before Madam Hooch had even blown the whistle, he kicked off the ground too hard and spiraled up into the air. He got a good twenty feet before he looked over the side of his broom and slipped off. With a nasty crack he landed face down with his broom soaring off towards the Forbidden Forest.

He heard Madam Hooch tut, and mutter something about a broken wrist. He didn't care for it too much.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

She looped an arm under his and they hobbled off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Draco couldn't help but burst into laughter. He couldn't help it. The one thing he looked forward to was flying and that stupid Longbottom had gone and wrecked it. It seemed everyone but one person was useless in Gryffindor house.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The others in his house joined in. For a moment he thought they understood his frustration. That he just wanted to fly. He looked around and noticed that wasn't the case at all. He sighed inwardly to himself.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Patil, a pureblood in Gryffindor snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" the girl that had sat in front of him at Potions spoke up. Pansy… that was her name, wasn't it? "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crying babies, Parvati."

He needed to intervene. From the looks of it, those two knew each other and would soon start a catfight. Hermione might get involved and he would rather stay out of this. She could get hurt. She wasn't as experienced with magic as these two were.

"Look!" he saw something glimmer in the grass and hoped it was what he thought it was. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

He held it up and let the white smoke and glass ball glimmer in the sun light.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Potter said with a deadly quietness. He felt a rivalry brewing. He smiled nastily. This was sure to be a fun year.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" he heard Potter shout, but ignored him as he grabbed a broom and took to the air. He let a wide smile escape his lips as the wind whipped his hair around and rustled his clothes. He missed that feeling. He wished he could fly more often this year. He sighed and turned to face Potter.

"Come and get it, Potter!" he taunted. There was no way that Potter would be brave enough to accept his challenge; he had never flown before. Potter grabbed a broom though.

"NO!" Hermione squealed and tugged on his robes. Another fit in jealousy flashed through him. Okay, he was jealous. She didn't even know this kid and she was trying to help him. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all in trouble."

He smirked. So she was worried for everyone's sake, was she?

Suddenly Potter was in the air in front of him. He felt dazed… how could he do that? The boy surely had no idea how to fly…

"Give it here," Potter called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" He wished he was more confident but he was unnerved by Potter's natural flying skills. He would have to practice a lot more to be better than him.

Potter lurched his broom forward and almost knocked into him before he sharply turned to move. That was a close one.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," he called. He grinned, or more like smirked. That was the point. To be free of those buffoons. He didn't need them anyhow.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted. He just wanted to get the girls to stop fighting after all. No reason to get himself knocked off the broom. He chucked the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

()()()()()()

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" He was sure he had been expelled. However, Potter looked rather calm and collected.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," he responded coolly.

Draco's ears were roaring. How dare he? Anyone with a brain could tell he hated being followed by these two … idiots.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," he snapped. He would. He was brave. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" He hated him. He was sure Potter wouldn't rise to the bait and if he did he was sure to get him kicked out this time.

"Of course he has," the little Weasley said, turning to face him. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco growled to himself. He would have picked Zabini only he would never leave the Common room at night. That meant his two choices were the two that always followed him around.

"Crabbe," he said after a moment. He looked like he had slightly more brains. "Midnight, alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

()()()()()()()

"Draco Malfoy!" a sharp shrill voice called after him as he made his way to the Astronomy tower.

"Hermione Granger," he nodded politely as she strode up to him. Her wild brown hair was blowing in all directions and her eyes were blazing. Something had her peeved.

"Don't you dare make formalities with me," she snapped as she stopped a foot short of him.

He just looked at her. She would vent about what she wanted soon enough without his prodding. They stayed in heated silence for several minutes before he sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Well?"

"I heard you challenge Harry Potter to a wizard's duel," she said, heaving as if she had been running. Her face was tinged red and if it was at all possible she looked even wilder. She was becoming something forbidden. She was becoming unfamiliar. They had only been here a week and a half. He scowled and frowned at his friend.

"What's it to you?"

Silence met his question.

"Well?"

"I don't want you _or_ Harry to get hurt," she said after a moment.

He knew how hard it was for her to admit something like that. Hermione might be brilliant but she liked to keep her personal feelings locked tight to her chest.

"Get him not to show up then," he said. He wasn't about to back down. Not to that stupid Potter, but if it made Hermione feel better, he had an idea.

"I will," she said firmly.

"I'll tip Filch off that we're meeting in the trophy room. If he shows up he's in trouble," he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

He turned to go back up the stairs to escape to the roof so he could get some free time to think. He couldn't ask Hermione to stay. Curfew was almost over, and he knew how much Hermione loved her rules.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know most of you ignore author's notes so I put them on the bottom so you enjoy the story more... Yea that's right I'm considerate. Anyways... I love the reviews for this story. I'm grateful for all the suggestions and support. I am having a really good time writing for this story... only problem is I work a bit more now and so I gotta say sorry for not updating every other day like I normally do for stories. Special shout out to my FF stalker **Dramionelicious.** Did I spell that right? I'm too lazy to check at the moment. Your reviews and decication to my work really has made me grow a small ego that may be improving my writing skills ;). That demonic bunny I had kept me up late, so sorry if I don't make sense. ;P.

Thanks to my awesome beta **LittleMissLoony** for checking over this chapter and all of her awesome suggestions and support. It really helps me a lot. :D. Seriously she's wonderful. I think checking over my work would be somewhat tedious but she actually enjoys it! Gotta love her! (insert heart symbol here)

I hope you all enjoy and tell me that you enjoyed it in the review you know you want to give me? At least that's my wishful hoping. Happy Summer everyone :D


	5. Holidays and Quidditch

**Secret **

**Holidays, and Quidditch**

Harry Potter was there the next day in the Great Hall. Draco shot a glare at Hermione. He had hoped that the idiot would have ignored her and gone any way to the 'duel' but somehow she managed to intervene. The bossy little know it all. He pouted and ate his porridge glaring at anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him.

To his great dismay, when the mail arrived he saw something that suspiciously looked like a broom flying in with three brown barn owls fluttering desperately to keep it aloft. To his even greater dismay, the owl landed in front of Harry Potter.

He was fuming... no, he was beyond fuming. First years weren't allowed to have brooms; the brat had broken two rules that held grounds for at least a detention and what happens? Nothing, nothing happens to the special Potter boy. He followed him out the door, angrily cursing under his breath, and ignoring Crabbe and Goyle as they followed him. He never really consulted with them unless he had to.

He caught up to Potter quickly.

"That's a broomstick," he said seizing the package from Harry and feeling it. He glowered when his assumption was right and threw it back to him a bit roughly. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Potter caught it with ease but the Weasley stumbled back a step and banged loudly into a suit of amour and it echoed down the abandoned hallway.

"It's not any old broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" He grinned toothily at Potter. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." He said proudly.

Draco had never hated someone so much in his life. The Weasley was a good inch taller than him but looked lankier and dirty. The boy's flaming red hair fell into his eyes a bit and instead of pushing it back he tilted his head back giving him an unnatural posture. Everything about this boy was repulsive. So what if he had a Comet Two Sixty? He could still fly better than this stupid prat. He might not be as good as Potter but he could out class the Weasley any day. That was beside the point though. First years were definitely not allowed to have brooms. Of course, this stupid oaf had to change the subject. He couldn't keep up with the direction the other conversation was going in.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," he snapped. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

And it was just Draco's luck when a professor appeared by their side, and he only reached his elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked and Draco remembered his name. Professor Flitwick.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," he said quickly, hoping that the teacher would confiscate it like he was supposed to.

"Yes, yes, that's right," the Professor beamed. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," he said as he stifled his laughter.

Draco was seeing red. So this pretty boy got special treatment just because he was the boy who lived? They were going to bend all the rules for him? He hadn't proven he was great now. He did nothing special in classes. The only thing he had done so far was sit his arse down on a broomstick and done some fancy flying. Big freaking deal. He hadn't proven any magical worth since he had been here. He was just as bad as a Muggle.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added, disturbing Draco's thoughts.

It hit him then. If he hadn't laughed at Longbottom and taken that Remembrall then this would have never happened. Pissed, he dashed down towards the dungeons as more realizations sunk in. Potter was going to play Quidditch for Gryffindor and the only position they needed to be filled was Seeker. Why else would they send him a broom?

()()()()()()()()

"They're rewarding him for breaking the rules. It's sickening," Hermione said as she paced across the Library's floor.

She angrily pulled down a thick book from the shelf and nearly toppled over from the weight of it. Draco's hand shot out and he caught the small of her back. He righted her and pulled the heavy book from her hands. He placed it lightly down on the table beside them.

"You're telling me," he grumbled as he sat down in the chair provided next to the desk.

He reached down and pulled a book from his satchel, opening it up at what appeared at random and began reading. He was just as pissed about this situation, if not more pissed, but he found some solace in that Hermione was peeved as well. It made him feel better for some reason.

"You're no better," she snapped, rounding the corner with another book in hand.

"I'm way better, Her- Granger," he snapped as he saw a flutter of movement out of the corner of his eye. Was it just him or did it feel like they were being watched?

"How so?"

"What do you mean how so? All the evidence is obvious. I'm actually good at my classes because I study. I know more magic because I pay attention in class. I.."

"Okay so maybe you are a little bit," she admitted sitting down in the chair opposite him. She had a rather large pile of books gathered and the way she stacked them gave off the appearance of resembling a fort. He couldn't help but smirk at her antics.

"You still break rules though," she muttered under her breath and she lightly kicked him in the shin. If anyone could possibly manage to kick someone lightly in the shin, it was Hermione. He cringed slightly and scooted his chair a bit further from the desk.

"The day I get caught I'll gladly accept my punishment," he said easily, falling back into his book. He was reading up on Potions which was quickly becoming his favorite class for more than one reason – yet mostly because Snape gave Potter hell.

"I hope to see that happen," she said sharply. "If the roles were reversed, I think you would gladly take reward over punishment. Instead why don't you just follow the rules?"

He knew what she was hinting at, but pretended to ignore her. She was implying that he was jealous of Potter. _As if_. He scoffed softly before blocking her out completely and reading his book.

Hermione was studying Transfiguration, it seemed, but she had a Potions book out as well. They studied for a good three hours before the Library closed for the night. He paused as they exited and lightly grabbed her sleeve.

"I do miss you," he said so quietly he wasn't even sure if she heard. It had been nearly two months since they had been at Hogwarts and nothing was going as he had expected. He missed those warm summer days when they would stay out all day and play together. He heard her sigh sadly and felt her pat his shoulder lightly.

"I miss you too," she said back. She blushed slightly and he wasn't quite sure why. He wasn't about to ask her though. He grinned wildly and hugged her to his chest.

"Draco, the secret," she snapped and pulled herself free from his grasp. She looked around hurriedly before she grinned back at him.

"Let's meet every week at the Library?" she whispered. He stuck out his hand and offered his pinky. The only Muggle gesture he would ever use.

()()()()()()()()

Transfiguration let out early and he saw Hermione in front of him getting out of Charms. He was rather excited that their Library meeting was scheduled on Halloween but he couldn't quite say why. He hurriedly walked up behind her, eager to see if he could slip her a note he had written in class.

She looked like she was trying to catch up with Weasley and he felt his heart ache dully. Why did she need that stupid prat's approval? He walked a bit faster in time to hear what the two Gryffindor's were saying.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly," Weasley blurted out, nudging Potter roughly in the chest. Potter didn't say a word and actually looked a little annoyed, and Draco had a sinking feeling he knew who he was talking about.

Hermione didn't even turn around but he just barely managed to slip the note into her pocket before she pushed back the two boys and stormed off. He felt his heart sink for her. He knew it was hard to make friends, and to hear someone talking about you like that had to have been hard to bear.

"I think she heard you," Potter said sternly to his friend and Draco was surprised that he felt some approval for his tone. No one messed with his best friend.

"So?" he mumbled looking down at his feet. "She must've noticed she's got no friends," he finished stubbornly.

Draco felt something snap inside him. He wanted to shout out that Hermione was his best friend and how dare this idiot say she was annoying. She was loads smarter than him. She outclassed this loser by leagues. How dare he say something like about her?

The moment passed though when students bumped into him and brought him back to reality. He couldn't do that. He would fall into a bad step with the Slytherin crowd. Something he had learned about them was that they hated Muggleborns even more than his father did. He had to live with these kids for the next seven years; he couldn't say something like that now… If only he had let the sorting hat choose…

()()()()()()()

Hermione missed their library meeting. He heard some Gryffindor girls giggling in the halls that she was in the bathroom crying her eyes out and she wanted to be left alone. He sat out there once the hall emptied to go to the feast. He knocked lightly and sank to the floor; a silent test of wills was about to go on and he preferred to be comfortable for it. He sighed as he adjusted himself on the door, relishing the feeling of the cold stone floor on his bum and wondering why he liked it as he listened to her gently sobbing.

"Hermione?" he called out quietly.

A sob answered him along with a dull 'Go away Draco'. He didn't say anything but knocked on the door with a little more force.

"You missed our meeting," he called warily into the room, hoping that no one could see or hear him. He felt like he was being watched again. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. He shifted so that his feet were under him and stood quickly.

He rapped his knuckles against the door once more.

"Hermione Granger, those two idiots aren't worth crying over. Get to the feast," he said in what he hoped was a stern, demanding voice.

He wasn't going to hover if she wouldn't listen to him. He resolved to leave and just as he was about to take his ear off the door he heard her answer.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'll be down in a bit. I need to collect myself."

He wasn't about to walk into the room with her anyway. He nodded, knowing she couldn't see the gesture, and strode away. He caught up with Crabbe and Goyle just as they strode into the hall and gawked like the rest of the first years at the decorations.

A thousand live bats swooped from the ceiling to the walls and their chattering and clicking made the hall even louder than it normally was. Hundreds of Jack-o-Lantern's floated across the tables and the candles within them flickered as the bats' wings caused wind to rush over them. Draco could have sworn he even saw a Skeleton up near the head table before it dashed into a private room. As soon as the dinner appeared on their plates and they began to tuck into their food a loud bang came from the front of the hall. Professor Quirrell, their defense against the dark arts teacher, came barging in. His purple turban was askew on his head and his face was pale and sweaty.

"Troll—in the dungeons – thought you ought to know!"

He then sank to the floor and fainted.

()()()()()()

"Yes, _Malfoy_, I lied for them. They saved my life," she hissed. It was two days later and they were in the library, making up for their missed meeting. Hermione was sitting on a rather comfortable looking chair with her arms crossed and a firm frown on her lips, a thick book rested in her small lap. Then again when wasn't a book resting in her lap or in her hands?

"You said you heard the lock click and couldn't open the door," he snapped back, "Ergo, they nearly got you killed! Beside the fact, I thought you mastered Alohamora?"

"I couldn't think straight with an eight foot troll advancing on me!"

"Then you should have come down to the feast when I told you to!"

"I was just about on my way when that stupid thing saw me and I backtracked into the bathroom! _Honestly_, what's the big deal if I'm friends with them now? They are in my house."

That threw him off for a moment and he settled to glare at her.

"You're friends with those two trolls, Crabbe and Goyle," she prodded, showing her obvious disapproval.

He wanted to say something witty and clever. He wanted to say he wasn't friends with them. He wanted to be in a different house where their friendship didn't compose of meeting once a week in a library in secret. He couldn't say any of that though. There was now distance between them, and things could never be the same. She was friends with two kids he hated. This was a new game. This called for new rules.

"So we'll go around acting like we hate each other because that's what everyone expects?" he challenged, and for once he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Hermione nodded in agreement and he wished that this was a real fight. He wished that they could just be friends without all this complication.

"Fine," he growled. He reached over and snapped the book in Hermione's lap shut with some force and then he stormed out of the Library, earning him a glare from the librarian.

"Oh, by the way, did you read that note I slipped to you?" he called over his shoulder as he neared the exit.

"What note?"

He felt his heart sink. If she didn't know about it, it could have slipped from her pocket. If someone intelligent found it, they would be able to piece two and two together. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. No one would connect it to them if it was found. He hadn't been that obvious.

"Oh nothing…" he gave her a weak smile before turning and resuming his angry storm out of the library.

()()()()()()()()

They say Potter is good at Quidditch. All the dimwit had done was nearly swallowing the Snitch as he tumbled off his broomstick. Draco would scold or glare at anyone who said it was brilliant. It had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione helped bewitch the stupid sign the Gryffindor first years made for him. Potter for President? With a glowing Lion that changed colors? He scoffed at everyone who said it was clever. It certainly was not. It was unoriginal and plain. All the Slytherins agreed with him at least. Maybe there was hope for these kids to be true friends after all.

()()()()()()()()

"You did what during the game?" he hissed lowly in the library.

They had skipped the last two meetings. Christmas was just around the corner and it was hard to come around with presents to get for friends. First years mostly went to the Owlery and special mail ordered cheap things for friends. Draco, however, was busy making something for Hermione for Christmas. It was a symbol for their crazed friendship this past year, and to make up for being a jerk to her in public. Maybe next year, everyone would forget about all the rivalries and they could start anew.

"He was showing all the signs of cursing. He wasn't even blinking," she whispered just as quietly. Her whisper could have been mistaken for a snake's hiss.

"But he's a teacher!"

"He hates Harry!"

"So what?"

"I wasn't about to let him die!"

"Should have…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Draco Malfoy! That's not like you!"

"So you attacked a Teacher? Hermione… I thought you would never break such a big rule."

Her face paled slightly at that and she bit her lip nervously.

"There is a time to follow rules and a time to take action. If I didn't take action then an innocent life would have been lost," she said firmly. She stomped her foot with resolve and picked up a few books from the table.

"If you can't see that then it's probably best that we don't associate anymore," she huffed with annoyance.

He couldn't do anything but stare at her blankly.

"We're just on opposite sides of the spectrum. That doesn't mean we have to give _this_ up." He said, gesturing between them.

She sighed before looking at him hard and long. She searched his face for some unknown emotion.

"How does a friendship like this work?" she managed to get out. Her voice sounded strained, as if she was hoping that there was some way to save them. Maybe there wasn't; maybe they couldn't be friends like this.

"We don't give up," he said fiercely, after a moment of contemplating. "We keep trying. And I think keeping this between ourselves is best. I hate Potter and Weasley and you dislike my friends… they would just get in our way," he said it firmly and with confidence.

That was the best way to do it. Now their friendship had a reason to be secret instead of for childish purposes. Maybe it was all childish, but they were still children after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well first off thanks to the two betas for this story. **TheMightyJagrafes **(She was TruthHurtsLikeHell but she changed her name just so there is no confusion for anyone), and **LittleMissLoony!** You guys are awesome. But I am also glad that I wrote this well enough that you guys didn't have to make many changes. It just makes me smile that I've grown as a writer. :D.

Thanks to all of the reviewers for this story. And sorry about the slow updates. I hope you guys don't forget about this story because of that. And if you follow any of my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated them in a while. I will try to when things calm down. For now, I hope everyone enjoys life and lives if to the fullest. :D. Don't forget to leave me a review ;). Or not. I would perfer if you did though. Thanks again to everyone who does! You get a cookie (#). That's what I call an internet cookie at least. Okay enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time,

Oceanwind.


	6. Bracelet and Gloves

**Disclamier: **Harry Potter and it's respective character's do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her beautiful imagination.

**Secret **

**Bracelet and Gloves **

"Have you ever heard of a man named Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked. Her nose was still buried in a book and she didn't bother to look up from it.

"No, sounds familiar though," he said. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her today. It was like he was expecting her to do something rash or unexpected and he had to keep on his toes. Maybe it was all that time he spent in the manor that kept him on edge, or maybe it was the fact that Hermione tended to do unpredictable things at times and she hadn't in a while.

"It's infuriatingly familiar. I just can't remember where I've seen that name before. I can't find him in any of the school books..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, flipping a page in frustration.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" Draco asked, sneaking another look at her from atop of his book. He tried to bury his nose back in it as she looked up to meet his searching gaze.

"Oh… uh... Just a little personal research," she said lifting up her arms in a shrug. Draco couldn't help but let his accusing glare meet her. She was lying, that much was obvious.

"You don't have to lie to me," he spat out. "If it concerns Potter or Weasley though I think it's best if you stay out of it," he added as an afterthought.

"You wouldn't understand. Something fishy is going on around here and Hagrid said this name… it's a clue. If we can figure it out then…"

"Keep your nose out of other people's business, Hermione," he said firmly, cutting her off. "I know the little Gryffindor hero in you wants to know if you can save the day but leave it to the teachers."

"You don't understand," she sighed. "Harry and Ron will be here soon," she said after a moment. She collected her books and moved to a different table.

That was it? That's all that was going to be said between them on the matter? Well fine, if she wanted to dig around into other people's businesses and secrets it didn't concern him. So what if she got expelled? So what if whatever she was looking into was potentially dangerous?

"Granger," he coughed out, standing up. "Just be careful okay?" he whispered. The library was becoming more crowded by the second. He needed to get out of here before _those two_ showed up.

She smiled at him softly before she turned her attention back to the book she was scanning.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked as he walked past. He nodded, hoping that she was paying attention as he left.

As the holidays drew near their meetings had increased slightly. It was almost as if they were trying to make time for each other and see each other more often. He smiled. It was almost like back at home when they saw each other every day. He liked seeing her this much. The beginning of school had been a nightmare without her around. But she had changed a lot since she befriended Potter and Weasley. She was slowly becoming less and less strict about the rules of the school as she spent more time with them. It was as if she was learning what rules could or should be enforced along with what went with her own moral standards. He wasn't sure if he liked that she had changed for her friends, but it made Hermione easier to talk to. She was less socially awkward this way.

He shrugged letting his thoughts start to dwell on the coming holidays. He wondered if his parents had gotten him a new broom as well this year. Rounding a corner to make his way to the dungeons he crashed into someone.

"Of- hey watch where you are… oh sorry, professor," he said struggling to right himself as Professor Snape leered down at him.

"Be careful Malfoy. If you let your guard down people will walk all over you," the older man said while stepping over him.

For some reason a pit of dread lingered in Draco's stomach at his professor's words. He needed to be careful. Society played games of power and had done so for centuries; if he wasn't careful he could bring shame to his name and there could be no making up for it. Was this something kids in other houses worried about? Did kids in his own house worry about this? Why should he care about his family name? Why did the simple words of his professor put him on edge? It was like the man knew something about him.

"I'll be more careful," he said, finally righting himself up, but by the time he wrapped his head around the situation his professor had disappeared around the corner with a soft swish of a cloak.

Shaking his head, Draco continued to make his way down to the common room. Secret meanings behind every little movement made by everyone could get a little tiring.

()()()()()()

He was in the library again as Hermione poured over books sitting in the seat across from him.

"Why don't you ask the Librarian to help you look?" he asked with a sigh and slumped over his work. At the rate he was doing his homework he wouldn't have to do any over break.

"I told you. That would look suspicious," she growled and a small blush appeared on her face.

He didn't respond to her and settled to let out a slow long breath. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as if she could feel his disappointment in her._ Good_, he thought, feeling smug and resumed to stare at his homework with a blank face. He really couldn't focus at the moment. He was too busy thinking about the holidays. Would things go back to normal once they went home?

"The train leaves in an hour or so. Are you all packed?" she asked politely, a small blush tainting her cheeks. Was small talk really that awkward between them now?

"Yeah… how about you?"

"Yes. I just finished telling Harry and Ron goodbye," she said slowly as if trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't respond to that. He wouldn't let her get a rise out of him just because she befriended two people he rather cared less about.

"Oh - before I forget - I've got a present for you. I don't know if I'll get to see you over the holidays so I wanted to get it to you," Hermione said quickly almost as if she was embarrassed. "Here," she mumbled and pushed a small brown box into his lap.

"We're doing our present exchange now?" he teased, still staring at the box before him with a confused expression. Normally they exchanged presents on Christmas Eve right at midnight.

"Yeah… my parents and I are going on a skiing trip and I wasn't sure if I'd be back in time for that. You aren't allowed to open it until Christmas though," she finished her sentence with a firm warning. She smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and making her curls stick out in an even more wild angle than normal.

"Oh," he felt his heart sink lightly in his chest. They weren't going to be able to see each other every day? Hermione, however, flashed him a bright smile.

"We'll write of course and I'll still see you. We aren't spending the whole break there, just a few days," she reassured.

"In that case… I better give you your present as well," he smiled feeling an odd emotion tighten his chest slightly. Was it the kindness of receiving a gift so unexpectedly that made his heart feel light in his chest and left his mind with a numb foreign feeling? He ignored her protest and dug around in his bag for the present he had been working on.

"I made it and I've been working on it when it's possible. I haven't really had time to finish it… or wrap it," he laughed, feeling Hermione's sheepishness from earlier reach him. He felt the cool metal brush against his hand as he pulled it out with both hands trying to conceal it the best he could. "Close your eyes," he said firmly. Hermione complied without protest this time.

With shaking hands he grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to him. He couldn't quiet grasp why he suddenly felt so uneasy. This was Hermione, his best friend. Why was his heart pounding so wildly in his chest?

"There," he said softly admiring the glittering metal on Hermione's wrist.

"Oh wow… Draco… Thank you," Hermione was blushing a shade deeper now as she stared at the present he had made her. For a moment they forgot their pretenses and Hermione jumped into his arms to give him a firm hug. "I love it," she said a bright smile on her face. She pulled out of the hug sharply, remembering that they were in a library and that people could _see_. She mumbled a small 'sorry' which he ignored and smiled at her as she turned her attention back to admire the bracelet.

In class a couple of weeks ago, he _might_ have just stolen some silver that they were supposed to be transfiguring into a goblet. He wouldn't tell her that though as she was looking at his present enthralled.

He had spent the last three weeks molding a piece of pure silver down with magic to make the perfect present. Only it wasn't perfect at all, in some places the band was thicker than in others or wider in one spot than another spot. He had tried a combination of charms and transfiguration to make small designs along the side but most were misshapen and hard to distinguish what they were exactly. On the inside he left an engraving for his friend to remind her that their friendship would always be strong. That part he had gotten right, it was in perfect cursive hand writing neatly scrawled along the inside. Hermione wouldn't see it now so that saved him a little embarrassment.

"Is this a snake or a lion?" Hermione asked staring at one of the figures on the outside.

"Uhh… it's a Hippogriff. You told me once that they were your favorite creature…" he blushed.

"Even better," Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together, her eyes still glued to the bracelet as it slid up and down her arm. It seemed like it was rather loose.

"I feel bad now. Mine isn't nearly as perfect," Hermione huffed but a small smile still was glued to her lips.

"I'm sure it's great," he reassured. He felt relieved that she wasn't pointing out all the imperfections of his present. "So what did you get Harry and Ron?" he asked, after a moment of silence lapped between them.

"Candy," she said with a shrug.

He laughed then, feeling ten times better. He knew whatever was in his box was definitely not candy.

"We should head down to the train. It's going to depart soon," he said, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable again.

()()()()()()()

The train rattled violently beneath him as he stumbled into the compartment that normally was full of Slytherin first years. He grinned as he saw Blaise who was chatting with a girl he wasn't too familiar with. He tried to remember her name in the back of his mind. Pansy, or something like that. Across from those two sat Crabbe and Goyle, both eating sweets to their hearts' content. It seemed full so he was just about to wish them a Happy Christmas and be on his way out to search for another compartment when Pansy suddenly leapt to her feet. Her pale face darkened to a deep pink as she looked at him, before he could even get the words out of his mouth to wish them all a Happy Christmas.

"You can have my seat," she squeaked, before she pushed past him and dashed out the open door.

"I… uh… okay then," he shook his head and sat down next to Blaise.

"That was weird. Wasn't she just talking to you?" he asked his friend. Blaise just shrugged, eyeing him with some sort of apprehension.

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed to have his friend staring at him so intently without saying a word.

"She came in here to tell me she thinks you're cute and wants you to write her during break," he snorted in disgust before staring out the window moodily.

Draco burst into laughter though, joyously letting his laugh travel unchecked until he heard Crabbe and Goyle join in. He sighed, irritated. They didn't even know why he was laughing!

"I don't like her," he told his friend, lowering his voice so that Crabbe and Goyle would lose interest. They did and resumed shoving sweets in their mouths.

"Why not?" Blaise asked, his surprise showing as he turned back to face Draco.

"I don't even know her all that well for one," he said, trying not to laugh at his friend. He obviously was upset about something in this situation.

"That's the point in writing her," he growled, before turning his attention back to gaze out the window.

"I can't though," he said firmly bringing Blaise's surprised face back to look at him. "I'm going to be too busy over break," he shrugged feeling odd. Why was he lying to Blaise? He could just tell him that he didn't want to write her but that seemed like it would be the wrong thing to say.

"You're full of it," his friend laughed, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Draco just grinned sheepishly in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you think we're a bit young to start getting into that whole dating stuff?" he asked after a moment of watching the boys across from them shoving food down their throats with unnatural speed. Even if he liked sweets the thought of that much at one time made him gag slightly.

"Yeah maybe a little," Blaise quietly mumbled staring out the window. "Never hurts to get some experience though," he said wiggling his eye brows teasingly.

"I'd rather stay a free man!" mocked Draco remembering students a few years older than them having this conversation in the common room. With that being said, the boys lapped into an easy conversation, all strain gone as they enjoyed the rest of the train ride home.

()()()()()()

"Dragon hide?" he sniffed the object in his hands.

These gloves were made out of dragon hide. No doubt about it. The scent was musky with a hint of something burnt. The tanned leather gloves glistened black but had a rim of green scales going along the edges. They were warm in his hands, as if they were alive; yet another hint to shake off any disbelief that these gloves in his hands weren't anything but dragon hide. He slipped them on, smiling as he saw that she had bought a size or two larger for him to grow into and shivered in delight at the smooth fabric. It was like wearing absolutely nothing on his hand, yet they felt so cozy and warm. A thought came to him though making him frown slightly. These had to have been expensive.

"How the hell did she afford something so expensive?" he asked himself, looking down at the gloves, feeling something close to reverence. "Why would she spend so much?"

He knew she wasn't exactly rich, she had often expressed with some embarrassment that she wasn't sure how she was going to afford everything she needed to go to Hogwarts. For some reason it felt weird to have someone beside his parents spend money on him. He knew she didn't have lavish amounts of money like his family did. Why would she get something that would cost her so much? How did she even afford these? Out of the corner of his eye he saw something white sticking out of the packaging that he had unwrapped unceremoniously on his bed.

He hopped back into bed driving to catch the piece of paper, while laughing to himself. He really needed to stop being so childish, he thought as he reflected on his actions. That was soon forgotten as he browsed through the note.

_Draco,_

_I've been saving up for something special to give to you for a while. Which is why I didn't get you anything for your birthday this year (I told you I had a good reason). I did some extra chores around the house and even did a few critiques for the paper to get some extra cash. Don't worry though, I'm glad I did it, I just didn't want you to think I stole them or something. I'm sure you'll look great in them next year for when you play for your house. I know you want to play this year but there's always something to look forward to. Sorry I can't give these to you in person. Happy Christmas._

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

"Draco… Honey? Are you awake? The elves made breakfast," his mother called from downstairs.

"Coming mother!" he replied, peeking his head out the door so that she wouldn't come up here looking for him.

The last thing he needed was for him to get scolded for having such a deep friendship that his parents didn't know about. Like Hermione, he had given most of his friends candy, and received a lot of candy back. That was what you did when you first met someone - you couldn't give them a great gift right away. That would be too _weird_.

For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to have Hermione in his house. Maybe they could chase each other and play tag or even study in the library together. The moment passed as he realized something. That would never happen; mostly because his parents would never allow such a thing. He sighed before stripping out of his pajamas and putting on some clothes his mother had gotten him for Christmas.

Time for another dull, boring day inside the mansion, even if it was Christmas day.

Gods, he missed Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First year is almost over. You guys ready for year two? :).

One more thing before I forget. I am so sincerly sorry that I have not updated in so long. It's been over a month. Time really flies when you're having a midlife crisis at the age of 19. I'm just kidding about that part. My computer crashed about a month ago and I lost EVERTHING literally not a thing escaped my old computer's clutches. So I lost everything I worked on for this site, poof gone. I got a new computer and then my car broke down. So trying to keep up with school having to walk to campus and work I haven't had a lot of time or energy to devote to things on this site. Don't worry things have calmed down a bit so now I should be able to keep up on this.

Thanks to **LittleMissLoony** for being the beta of this story. She's amazing for being so patient and supportive throughout this. I wish her luck with school :D.


	7. Natural Magic

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's character's belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own... sadly

**Secret **

**Natural Magic**

The feel and sound of snow scrunching under Draco's feet was satisfying. It felt like he owned the snow, showing it that just because it was pure and white didn't mean that it couldn't be conquered by him and his dirty boots. He stepped proudly into the fresh powdered snow, enjoying the fact that he was the one that was wrecking its purity.

His gaze was focused on his feet as he trudged through the thick woods. The moonlight reflected against the snow, its glare causing him to squint. His ears strained against the cold night, searching for any sign of life. The only sound he heard was the crisp crush of his footsteps beneath him. His broom rested on his shoulders as he trudged along. He had flown to the woods so that his footsteps could not be followed but if anyone travelled to the back of the property they would see his footsteps if they looked hard enough. He would have to ask Hermione for some spell to cover up his footsteps, before he cursed and remembered he wasn't _allowed _to use magic outside of school. What a bunch of bullocks… all because of that stupid crack-pot, old, _delirious_ headmaster.

His heart jumped into his throat as he heard a twig snap nearby. He paused in his forward motion and looked out into the dark woods. Shadows flickered occasionally but he hoped that was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Hermione?" he whispered out. He knew she wouldn't be able to actually hear him but he felt better letting her name escape his lips.

"Draco," a calm feminine voice answered.

The voice was right next to him, and he could feel her warm breath breathing down his neck. He felt a small squeak slip out of his throat and his broom slip from his grasp. He wheeled around, whipping out his wand, and faced his attacker. Or what he thought was his attacker. He should have known better that it was just Hermione.

She was laughing quietly into her hand as if she was trying not to disturb the forest around them, as her other hand clutched her side.

"Real funny Hermione," he growled, shoving his wand roughly into his pocket as he bent down to retrieve his broom.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she continued to taunt as her fit of giggles climbed in volume slightly.

He grumbled something that sounded a lot like '_stupid muggles_,' before he took off deeper into the woods. He ignored her as she quietly called out for him to wait up; he was still fuming that she was mocking him. For some reason he felt something inside of him snap when he heard her laughter directed at him. No one ever laughed at him, or mocked him; it was something that had never happened in his life. It felt wrong that his best friend would do something like that. Maybe her muggle blood was to blame after all.

"Oh lighten up," she teased, elbowing him playfully in the shoulder once she caught up. She saw the dark mood on his face and knew he was brooding.

He didn't say anything as he continued forward, veering left at an old looking tree that had a piece of wood nailed to it.

Suddenly he sank into the snow and found a curse tearing from his lips. He sputtered as snow invaded his mouth making him taste the cold along with the faint taste of dirt. He tried pushing himself out but the snow only caved beneath him, it refused to give him leverage to pull himself out. He scowled, crossing his arms in front of his slightly exposed chest, grateful at least that this wasn't a deep snow bank.

Hermione was nearly roaring in laughter. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to realize that he couldn't get out on his own before concern laced through her. She quickly looked around for something to help her friend.

"Fall in a snake pit?" she asked while pulling on a nearby branch until it snapped loudly. The sound echoed through the silent forest. She held the branch just barely out of his reach. She still had to tease him? That was a bit uncalled for. He huffed as he felt his face become a darker shade of red, but he wasn't sure if it was out of rage or embarrassment.

"Oh just get me out already," he snapped, waving his arm wildly to grasp the branch she held out tauntingly.

Hermione seemed to tense at his harsh tone but complied none the less.

"What has you in a sour mood? It's Christmas!" she said as she offered her hand out to help him steady himself.

"First you sneak up on me and tease me. Then I fall and you laugh," he said briskly choosing to condense his sentences as much as possible to show his anger.

"I was just playing the first time, and I did help you out rather quickly," she responded, her tone slightly miffed as she helped brush off the snow from his pants.

She stilled his hands and made him look at her. Really look at her, since he hadn't when they first arrived in the forest. Her brown eyes looked almost black in the darkness and her normally frizzy hair was managed into just curls in the cold weather. Her buck teeth flashed almost as whitely in the snow in the darkness.

His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he felt uncomfortable. Why did he suddenly always feel uncomfortable whenever Hermione Granger was around? She was his best mate, wasn't she? Friends for life? Or was this whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing really getting in the way of how he viewed her? He found his breath catch in his throat as she leaned forward suddenly.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she said warmly as she pulled him into a hug. Just a hug, a hug that made him feel warm inside. This hug made him feel something that he had never experienced before. He wanted something more, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He was pretty sure that whatever it was, he shouldn't want it with Hermione - _his_ Hermione, who was his best mate, and just his best mate. It was just a hug after all, they had hugged thousands of times and he never felt like this.

"Yeah… Happy Christmas," he said weakly and wrapped his own arms around her.

"I told you I would make it in time," she beamed as she pulled away. She grabbed his hand, and even through the gloves he felt heat travel to where he imagined their skin was touching. Her pace was more sure footed than his; she was the one that knew these woods like the back of her hand. She would often run beneath him as he flew above on his broom, playing a game of tag almost. It felt like so long ago since they had last done that.

She tugged him along, he followed, both trying to soundlessly traverse through the woods, their breath puffing out visibly in front of them in the cold air. The wind whipped through the trees from time to time making the two walk closer together for warmth. And then finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped in a large clearing. A small patch of ice in the center, it was completely clear. It looked like a mirror as it reflected the night sky perfectly.

"Just in time," he found himself whispering.

He felt Hermione move so that her head was resting on his shoulder as they sat down on a dry nearby rock. They both looked to the sky, admiring the clear bright stars of the winter night.

In moments, streaks of light danced along the night sky, and it reflected along the patch of ice as well. Both sucked in their breath at the same time as they realized they were witnessing a meteor shower. Rapidly the lights flew, dancing in short bursts along the sky. It seemed as if time stood still as they watched. It seemed to last for hours. They were caught up in the beauty that danced before them. Draco couldn't help but sneak a glance at his friend. Her face was flush and her eyes reflected the night sky. This was magic. Natural magic, caught in a moment. Just like Hermione; she was a natural magic instead of a bred magic. He would never tell her that, it would be his own little secret. He smiled as he turned back to the display in the twilight sky. He knew neither of them would ever forget this night.

()()()()()()()()

The train ride back was long and awkward. He was stuck in a compartment with an angry Zabini who wouldn't tell him why he was angry, and two awkward lumps that sat there with their eyes glazed over as if they were waiting for some kind of order from him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest; he would settle for staring out the window and get lost in his thoughts then.

Christmas break had been the most fun he had had since the school year started, and it left him deeply reflecting on his house's value of friendship. He missed Hermione, a lot more than he would ever admit to her. While he sat around thinking about how much he missed her, she was off making friends with that spotlight-obsessed Potter and his dirty-nosed sidekick Weasley. And he couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed by that thought. If only she had been in Ravenclaw, - hell he would have even been happy if she had been in _Hufflepuff_ - but why did she have to be in Gryffindor: where any chance of an open friendship would and could only end in disaster? He sighed and felt his leg begin to bounce up and down in frustration.

"Pansy sends her _love_," mocked Blaise after several more tense moments of silence. Draco tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. He tried and failed miserably.

"So you ended up writing to her over break, I take it?" he asked, feeling equally as peeved as Blaise seemed to be.

"How else would I know to send her love?" his friend asked tersely. His eyes flashed with something akin to jealousy.

"Stop being bitter about the fact that she likes me. I haven't made any moves on her. As far as I'm concerned she's yours," he told his friend feeling his annoyance seep into his tone.

With that being said though the tension almost immediately dropped.

"Mine?" as if the word sounded foreign on his tongue, as if it was weird that Draco would just say something so forward and not try anything just to get Pansy to spite him.

"Yeah. _Yours_. I don't care for her," he let out a deep breath and uncrossed his arms to stretch them over his head.

Goyle's face was screwed up and his face darkened a few shades, almost turning purple, which drew Draco's eye.

"Forget how to breathe again?" he mocked. His lackey just shook his head, not losing the stupid expression on his face (although it rarely left).

"Stop trying to think and just ask the question already," he stated, bored, and waved his hand to gesture to get on with it. Seriously, how did these two wind up in the house of the cunning?

"If you're not interested in Pansy. Who are you interested in?"

"Whoever I want to be interested in," he snapped feeling like he closed the subject to his friends. Why was it so important right now? He frowned slightly as Blaise attempted to strike up a conversation with the other two like he always politely attempted.

Needless to say it was a boring train ride.

()()()()()()()()()()()

He had been dying to test out this curse for a while now. It was the leg-lock curse; he had been practicing on Crabbe and Goyle but he wanted to see if he could find someone that might possibly be a challenge. He roamed the halls letting his mind wander as he searched for someone he could practice on.

It had only been a few days back, yet there was no word from Hermione about a meeting to the library. He tried not to think about that but his feet had led him straight to the meeting place. He paced outside for a few moments before strolling in. His eyes scanned for the bushy brown hair that had lately caused his heart to act weird.

He did pass a small Gryffindor boy though, the one he had taunted and been jealous of. Longbottom. The coward was averting his eyes from him and doodling on a sheet of paper. Draco couldn't help but let his eyes travel down to an elaborately drawn heart with the initials HG + NL drawn around it.

He had never really thought that they were at an age for dating or for love interests. He had thought they were a bit young for stupid crushes and puppy love phases. Obviously this didn't apply to this idiot. What bothered him the most was that a boy like this was in love with his best friend. The kid was not worth a moment of her time.

He shot the spell as the boy stumbled up to leave, and he heard a random amount of obscenities leave his mouth. He wasn't sure what he said. All he knew was it was along the lines of worthless Gryffindor trash, along with a few other harsh words.

He would regret losing his cool later, at the moment though he felt self-righteous as he strolled through the halls. He felt powerful and cool. This was what it must have felt like playing the hero, and protecting the ones you love. He could get used to this. He smiled to himself as he entered the dungeon and pulled out a quill. He would send her another note, and hopefully this time it wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright devoted and new readers I have no valid excuse or reason for taking so long to update this story. Please feel free to scold me in a form of a review... that may or maynot help make me write faster :P. Just kidding... okay guys... a few more chapters than year two. You guys excited? I sure am... :). Next chapter is in progress so I hopefully won't take so long next time. Stay tuned ~

Oceanwind


	8. Rough Week

**Secret **

**Rough Week**

"What exactly is your problem with Neville?" Hermione's brown eyes were flashing in anger and it was directed towards him. For Draco, it was a very foreign feeling to have her anger directed at him with this intensity. It made some weird emotion bubble in his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently and under his breath. They were in the hallway after all and there were several older students passing by.

She shoved him and she shoved him hard into an abandoned room. Her wand was whipped out and pointed at his throat.

"You cursed that poor boy and taunted him mercilessly. I want to know _why _before I curse you seven times before you hit the ground," she hissed pointing the tip of her wand with a little more force into his skin.

His own rage finally emerged, directed just as much towards her as it had been towards Neville (and a small part of him was furious with himself). He grabbed her wand and lowered it away from his throat, taking a step closer to her. He wanted to lean over her menacingly but he knew she wouldn't be intimidated by that. He couldn't think straight; he couldn't stand it. This was the thanks he got for protecting her from some pathetic, lost, little boy?

"He's a blood traitor," he snarled, feeling his lips curl over his teeth in disgust.

Surprised, his female counterpart blinked a few times before taking several steps back. Her brow furrowed, her hands forming into small fists by her sides.

"And what has he done to betray your precious pure blood?" she snapped.

"He's mad about you!" he yelled. "Can't you see him pining after you? Do you really want some loser like that wrecking your reputation? He's a coward. He shouldn't even be in Gryffindor. He's wrecking the name of that house. If anything the bloke should be in Hufflepuff-" he stopped abruptly when Hermione slapped him across the face. Biting back another comment, he tried to ignore the stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Says the boy in Slytherin," she hissed, reminding him of his house's mascot. "I don't want to hear about you using any more spells on any of my friends. Taunt them, tease them, do whatever you need to do, Draco, but don't you _dare_ use magic on them again."

"Or else _what_, Mum?" he spat, immediately regretting it.

He winced at his words. Mocking Hermione when she was this upset was not the best choice he could have made. She seemed to notice his sudden remorseful look and merely sent him a stern stare before she started towards the door. Her hand was resting on the doorknob, posed for escape. If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed the hurt look that flashed across her face and the fact that her knuckles were turning white.

"And if you're going to pick on my friends you need to pick on me as well. It might seem a bit odd to others if I'm the only one that isn't getting a dose of _Malfoy wrath_," she stressed sarcastically and sent a glare over her shoulder at him.

"I can't," he whispered as she opened the door.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem for you," she said coldly, slamming the door shut behind her with great force.

For once, he wished he had spoken just a little louder. Maybe then she would have heard his feeble attempt to tell her this was not what he wanted. He sighed, dragging his hand along his face and feeling much older than eleven. He wasn't about to give up on their friendship. He needed to find some way to patch this up.

()()()()()()()()

She wasn't in the library. The thought bothered him. It wasn't their normal meeting day but as of before Christmas break they had spent nearly every day locked in the library until her two loyal sidekicks showed up. Why wasn't she in the library?

He scowled as he looked up and down the hallway as if she would appear, simply because he willed it.

Was it so bad that he wanted to tell her he was sorry for how he had acted? He wasn't even sure why he had been acting like that at all, not completely. He felt a deep sigh escape his lips and suddenly had the eerie feeling that he was being watched.

The back of his ears were warm and he was sure that to anyone looking, they would be red. He threw a discreet glance over his shoulder and saw a few professors talking in the corner. No one was really around to look at him. He gave a sigh of relief as the moment passed. That was weird.

()()()()()()()()

Since the fight, Hermione had refused to acknowledge his existence. He wasn't sure if it was an act around other people, until their next Potions class and he tried to slip her a note. She made an act of digging around in her backpack before angrily stuffing the note out of sight without even looking at it. That was when he realized she was truly ignoring him because she was still upset.

How could he apologize properly if she treated him like this? He felt his own anger seeping in and kept his mouth gritted shut as he thought of ways to get her to talk to him. He could only think of one thing. He had to start a fight with one of her friends again and hope that she would come running to scold him.

He found himself in her shadow for the rest of the week, often without even meaning to. He tried not to notice when he saw her smile and it wasn't directed at him. He tried not to sit too close to her in a class or even in the Great Hall. He would sit as far as he possibly could, but still his eyes managed to find her where she was eating and steal glances of her.

By the time the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match rolled around he was over trying to hide it, his family's reputation be damned.

He wound up behind her in the bleachers for the game. Her soft brown hair was dancing in the wind and he couldn't help but stare at it, enthralled. There was something different about Hermione today. Did she attempt to brush her hair?

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," the red headed Weasley mumbled. From his angle, Snape looked perfectly normal. It must be a reason to scoot closer to Hermione… and Draco couldn't help but notice that was exactly what the prat was doing.

"Look- they're off. Ouch!"

He couldn't help but slam his knee into the back of this kid's head. Weasley was so disgusting. What did he think he was doing? Placing his hand on Hermione's knee like that in public. Out of anger he felt his own tongue making up excuses for him.

"Oh sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," he scoffed, and felt a fake smile steal upon his lips as he leered down at him. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Hermione didn't even glance up from the field. It was almost as if a hot stone had been dropped into the pit of his stomach. She still wasn't even going to _look_ at him? Her eyes were glued to Potter like he was some sort of god-like hero. Snape was the referee and he couldn't help but feel smug about that fact. This game should teach the Gryffindors a lesson.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" he paused when he noticed that that sniveling Longbottom was seated on the other side of the red head. At least he wasn't snuggled up next to Hermione.

"It's the people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

He succeeded in making Longbottom turn a bright red and stammer out a lame comeback but Hermione still had her eyes glued to the field. As if she still didn't notice he was here, taunting her friends. Was she waiting for him to turn this on her? He felt laughter coming out of his throat and those two shadows of his rumble back. Crabbe and Goyle, how could he forget they were following him around?

The Weasley was encouraging the coward and he couldn't help but snort.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

How far did he have to go with this before she turned around and said something? Anything, he was pushing for any kind of comment now.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word–"

"Ron!" Even that stupid Weasley's name sounded good coming out of her mouth, he was that insistent on a response.

"It's Harry!" she pointed at the field as Potter suddenly went into a dive. Hermione had her fingers laced over her mouth and was squealing in excitement for her friend.

"You're in luck, Weasley; Potter's obviously spotted some money of the ground!"

Next thing he knew he was exchanging punches with the filthy blood traitor. He rolled so they were right next to Hermione, hoping that she would attempt to break them up… but she didn't even bat an eyelid down at them. He felt his eye swell and he didn't even feel a pinch of satisfaction when he felt something crunch under his hand.

()()()()()()()()

Still not a single word from her. No matter what he said or tried to say she would go on pretending he didn't exist. No one else could do that to him. How come she was able to stomach this type of treatment towards her best friend? What exactly had he done wrong, other than try to protect her from that idiot?

He was potting a plant mindlessly in Herbology and he couldn't help but hear a few excited words being exchanged next to him.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to do what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" Potter whispered in an irritated tone.

It was bluntly obvious that he had been eavesdropping and had stopped dead in what he had been doing to listen. He blushed and busied himself with some more work, all the while a smirk spreading to his lips. At least he now knew where she'd be later if she wasn't at the library.

He found himself following them after class and down to the gamekeeper's hut. They didn't look back to see if anyone had been following them. Even Hermione kept her eyes locked forward on their destination. He was tempted to stroll through the front door after them and act like he belonged there as well but he knew that would lead to an ugly confrontation that he really didn't want at the moment. Instead, he peeked over the ledge of the closest window, eager to see what Hermione was worried about protecting. And that he did. There was a large egg lain upon the table with several cracks all over it.

Hagrid and the three students surrounding the table were chatting in low voices so he couldn't exactly make out what was said. The egg was rattling violently and let out a low hissing whistle. His eyes were fixated, this sort of thing was going to be a once in a lifetime sighting. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Hermione knew such people to invite her to the rare spectacle of a hatching dragon egg.

Suddenly the egg combusted on the table in a small burst of flames, emerging from the smoke in a tiny ball was a black lump of fabric. At least, from his angle it looked like a crumbled blanket. Slowly, the creature began to move around, and it even flashed its green eyes in his direction once. He felt his heart melt slightly; it was pretty cute if he was honest. He heard the gamekeeper start cooing over it and the other three were looking at it with a mixture of awe and disgust.

He found a grin being stained along his face. This was great. He could use this to get Hermione to talk to him. He was just about to turn when the gamekeeper turned and paled. He was caught in the act. Oh Merlin. With more speed than he had thought possible, he ran. Draco's legs were pumping wildly beneath him and he couldn't get rid of the smile that had spread along his lips.

If the gamekeeper was scared that he might tell, he couldn't help but feel a little smug. He might have a new ally soon. And that ally, the gamekeeper, might help him patch things up with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much **LittleMissLoony** for being such a great and wonderful beta! You're the best! I just realized I forgot to thank you last time. I need to start thinking of creative ways to thank you over the internet. Hahahahaha :). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You should leave me a review and let me know what you think ;). I know I keep saying a few more chapters until year two starts but... yeah a few more chapters :P. Bear with me guys. Still have to get through the first summer back too.


	9. Coyly

**Secret**

**Coyly **

He couldn't help but stare at her for the rest of the week. He was so happy that he had caught them. She was going to make up with him and they were going to be best friends. He could care less about his two shadows that were constantly tailing him. He would ditch them and the rest of his stupid house just to hang out with her. He was sure if he had to he could be resorted. He had the money to do so, he could pay Dumbledore well.

He couldn't help but tease the Weasley kid when he noticed he had to be rushed to the hospital because of a bite. It was too much to resist going in to tease him.

"I just want to borrow one of his books," he told Madam Pomfrey when she started to shoo him away. Luckily some third year Hufflepuff's came in covered in blood and Quidditch clothes and she was distracted enough to rush to their side.

He grinned wickedly at the quickly paling Weasley.

"You really should tell her what _really_ bit you. It might be serious and your arm might fall off. Although I can't imagine what you need it for," he teased.

"You wouldn't dare," snarled the kid starting to sit up and reach for his wand. He really got under this kids skin way too easily it was almost boring. He smirked.

"Could get you expelled… or better yet get that stupid gamekeeper out of here once and for all," he mused stroking his chin. He snatched up a book at random before bidding Madam Pomfrey farewell, waving the book as an alibi. He was so very tempted to blow his cover then, but he didn't want anyone digging. He had a plan and he needed Hermione to forgive him. He smiled mischievously as he exited the hospital wing.

()()()()()()()()()

"You can't be serious," she hissed. "Give me Ron's book back," she snapped holding her hand out expectantly. He grinned as he tossed it back to her.

"I won't say a word Granger," he smiled feeling more and more in power.

"If what? I go back to not being pissed at you. It doesn't work that way," she snapped.

He suddenly felt a lot older than 11 as he glared at her. They were playing a game that a lot of students older than they played. She knew it, and he knew it. He was tired of all the pretending.

"Fine if that's the case then here's the deal. Whoever doesn't get caught on your little meeting gets to choose what to do," he felt his nostril's flare in irritation.

"I think you best not under estimate me Draco Malfoy," she growled. Her eyes were flashing in anger that he had grown all too accustomed to this year. He searched his pocket and held out a small piece of paper.

"I think this is all the evidence I need," he said coolly.

"Not to plant my involvement," she snarled. She sat down at an abandoned desk and busily focused on wiping the dust from the surface so that she could prop her elbows on it.

He quirked an eyebrow to show his mild surprise at her antics.

"I wasn't planning on getting you in trouble," he soothed smiling mischievously.

He could see the confusion flit across her face. What he wanted, what he needed, was a mystery to her. Good it was best to keep it that way.

"Are you placing a bet with me?" she said icily after a moment.

"Yup," he said letting his lips smack together to pop the 'p' sound loudly across the room.

"What's at stake now? Me forgive you if I lose, and if I win…" she paused. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"You can stay mad at me. I don't care," he said easily.

"I just can't forgive you Draco. This year you have changed so much…"

"You have too," he said quietly feeling sadness overtake him again.

"It does have to be a secret doesn't it?"

He could hear the tears in her voice but he was scarred to look up at her.

"For now yes," he said just as quietly. "If I win I want us to stay friends. I just want you near Hermione. Even if we grow or change as people I don't ever want to lose you."

His own throat tightened with his words and he silently cursed to himself.

"Alright," she said quietly. "We'll keep it a secret. We shouldn't have to bribe each other with a stupid bet."

He dashed across the room and hugged her tightly to his chest. He would never let this moment go. The moment where they both finally accepted that they would grow and change as people but brace it together. It was all he ever wanted.

He was terrified when she almost got herself killed because of Potter. He hated that stupid twit for not being able to protect her, but he wasn't about to tear up their friendship any more. He acted the same for both of their sakes.

They kept it their secret for years. Sometimes he felt like the secret didn't exist and they actually hated each other. Other times he realized why it had to be there. And when they finally grew up and were both out of Hogwarts he was able to look at her with a genuine smile because she was the girl that kept the secret for him, and b that time it didn't matter anymore. It felt like their whole childhood was wasted on pretended hate and contempt but now they could smile and laugh and be the friend's they had always wanted to be. It felt right. It was right. And he was so glad that she was part of the very thing that took away the darkness and gave him back his childhood. She was the one choice that no one else had a say in.

He loved her.

But the secret was too great to let him say it out loud. The secret had held them back from growing together. They grew apart and separate but shared moments with each other. He was just happy enough to keep her in his life as a friend once the whole mess was over and done with. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it has been a long time since I've updated but I lost my muse for this story. I couldn't leave it unfinished so I just fast forwarded there towards the end and gave a general ending. I'm awful I know but thank you all for the support and reading this story. :)**


End file.
